


Canadian Shack J2

by diabolical22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolical22/pseuds/diabolical22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grand tradition of fandom, a Canadian shack/log cabin fic. This might also feature some kind of implausible (or, as I’d like to think of it, magical) plot device. Oh and some people named Jared and Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadian Shack J2

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and concrit definitely welcome.

Peering outside the window, Jensen could see the sun was setting over the snowy firs. There was special quality to this time of the evening up north: the air was crisp with cold, the snow turned blue and pink in reflection of the dying sun, and the stars started to appear in the clear sky.

It felt like a miracle being alone up here. After hours of flights and a long ass car drive, he finally felt like he could take a breath.

He sat back down in the only chair of his shack. A tiny shack at that. Not that he’d ever heard of a large shack before, but the point needed emphasizing. There was a small bed, a stove, and a chair. Yawning, Jensen snuggled down into some fleece blankets, and drifted off.

 

Jensen awoke abruptly, startled by someone pounding on the cabin door.

“Help! Help goddamn you. I’m gonna freeze to death.” The voice was shaky, barely reaching Jensen’s ears.

Jensen scrambled out of his chair and flung the door open. An 8ft popsicle came crashing through the doorway wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and some well worn cowboy boots.

“Jesus!” Jensen jumped up, manhandled him onto his chair and then wrapped him up in all the blankets he could get his hands on.

“Surprise,” the guy croaked.

“I’ve got to get you into some new clothes. Your pants are soaked.” His clothes were going to be tight but he didn't think the guy would mind in his state. He grabbed a bunch and chucked them at his guest.

“T-t-thanks.” The guy quickly shoved himself into the sweats. Though it seemed inappropriate to perv on someone freezing to death, Jensen could see that the guy was gorgeous with miles of tanned skin covering a well toned body.

“Can you feel your extremities?”

“I’m not sure my toes exist right now, if that answers your question.”

“Shit.” That wasn’t good news. Jensen hastily peeled back the guy’s boots and started viciously rubbing his feel. Jared started squirming, making faces and tried to pull back. Jensen yanked him back. “Look, I know probably hurts like hell but I need to restore the blood flow else you’ll could lose something.”

After a few minutes he stopped. “Better?” the guy flexed his toes. “Seems like.” 

“Now it's twenty questions time. What are you doing out there without cold winter gear? It’s like 25 below. Did your car break down? Did your tourist group leave you behind?” What did he think he was doing pulling such a boneheaded move? Even if you’re with a group, you’d at least have a decent jacket.

The guy stared back at him for a few moments looking downright perplexed. Visibly he pulled himself together. “Ah. Right. That. You’re not gonna believe me. I was like in my local bar in San Antonio having a few drinks. I was just mellowing out then I suddenly found myself out in the middle of friggen’ nowhere.”

“That does sound implausible.” Jensen stared at him.

“Tell me about it.” Jared gave a dimpled grin and offered his hand. “I’m Jared by the way. Thank god there was a cabin so close by with a non-serial killer type person in it or else I’d be popsicle right about now.”

Jared’s huge hand was still cold but it felt nice all the same. “I’m Jensen. I’ll be your saviour tonight.” He got up, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. “Did you want something to eat? Or maybe some hot chocolate?”

“Oh god, hot chocolate. Tell me you have marshmallows too.”

“Yes and yes.” Jensen put the kettle on.

“So I’ve been meaning to get away for awhile now. I’ve never left Texas before. This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind but what are you gonna do.”

“Dude, same here. I needed to get as far away from LA as possible. It’s just too toxic there.”

“You act?”

Jensen laughed bitterly. “Good assumption. That’s me - a living, breathing stereotype. A wannabe actor with a few crappy roles and waiting tables on the side.” He mixed the powder into the water, dropped a handful of marshmallows in and passed the cup off to Jared. Their fingers brushed lightly.

“Thanks,” Jared pursed his lips and blew on it. “No, that’s cool. You’re out in the world, trying to accomplish something. I’ve been working in the same hardware store since high school. While you’re out there, I’m still stuck giant rut.” He paused, looked down at steam rising from his cup then abruptly switched tacks. “So how you’d get this place?”

“Dead uncle passed it on. Listen, once you’re done with that, go lie down on my bed. You need to warm up some more.”

“You sure?

“Yeah man, no problem. I’ll be fine in a sleeping bag on the floor.”

 

 

Sleep was elusive. Jensen could sense Jared’s presence taking up room in the cabin. It felt like he couldn’t breath, that the room had grown smaller, the air thicker.

He noticed that Jared was still shivering, even under all the blankets he’d given him. 

“Jared,” he whispered softly.

“Wha?” When Jared opened his mouth, Jensen could hear his teeth chattering. He rose and silently moved towards the bed.

“Did you want me to slip under there with you? You look freezing but I understand if you think it’s too weird.”

A hand came out and latched onto him, “Please Jensen, I’m so cold. I’ve never been so cold.”

Jensen pulled back the covers and carefully slid in. He felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and he was pulled into Jared’s warmth. 

“You’re like my own personal heater,” Jared said into his hair. He’d started slowly moving his hand up and down Jensen’s back.

Jensen exhaled, his back tingling, “Thanks, I think.”

“Nah, it’s an excellent quality in a person.”

In spite of himself, Jensen was growing hard. He tried to pull back a bit to maintain his composure. Jared huffed and reeled him back in. “Where’d you think you’re going? We had a deal remember? That I could take advantage of you and you’d let me.”

There was a pause.

“So, I don’t think that came out right.” Jensen could feel heat crawl up Jared’s face and could feel his hands start to dip lower and cup his ass. “Please tell me this is ok,” he whispered against Jensen’s face.

In answer to that, Jensen moved forward and brushed his lips against Jared’s jaw. He slid his hand down Jared’s chest, tucked his hand under the layer of clothes to feel Jared’s skin. “I offer complementary service for hot, freezing to death, stranded guys. Sex comes free but the hot chocolate is an added extra.”

Jared rolled them over and planted his hands on either side of Jensen’s head. Rutting frantically, desperately trying to get friction. He growled, “That was so lame. We’re still talking, why?”

Jensen laughed, tipped his head back exposing his throat and captured Jared’s mouth in a searing kiss.

 

 

Jensen woke up to a sun flooded room and pins and needles in his arm. “Shit,” he yanked it out from under the mass he was squished against. The mass groaned in reply, turned over and licked his face.

“Yuck!” he wiped his face frantically while Jared was busy laughing his ass off. “You gross son of a bitch.”

When he’d calmed down, Jared lay there studying him, eyes intense.

“D’you want to maybe stay up here for awhile? Check out the sights and sounds of Northern Ontario?” Jensen asked, heart in throat.

“Well, I’d be fired but that’s no loss. I’ve have probably gone on a murderous rampage sooner or later” He peered over, the morning sun settling on his features, teeth white against tanned skin. “’Sides, the cold has benefits.” With that, he ran a finger lightly against Jensen’s freckled shoulder.


End file.
